Life of Firsts
by randomgirldadada
Summary: "I didn't say that. I simply meant that I wasn't the one to ddefeat the Nine Tailed Fox." "Then who did?" "Kushina Uzumaki." What if Kushina had been the one to seal the nine tailed fox into Naruto? Now Minato has to raise his son alone and lead him through all his first experiences in life. NaruHina
1. First Laugh

A/N: I shouldn't be starting this, I know I shouldn't be starting this but this idea just won't get out of my head and it's driving me crazy! So my insanity shall bring you all happiness with this fic. So this was orginally supposed to be a series of one-shots but the farther I got into planning the story it sort of developed a plot so instead of a series of one-shots it's gonna be a story with an actual plot. Yay? Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter even if it is a little sad.

Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto he would've had a family member to raise him because seriously, who took care of him when he was a baby? Does anyone actually know?

Chapter 1:First Laugh

Minato gave a shaky sigh, running his hands through light tresses of shocking yellowish blond hair. He stared into a pair of bright, ocean blue eyes that seemed to be bottomless. He traced his fingers over the six whisker marks on his face, smiling slightly as the boy in his grasp flinched lightly at his touch while looking at him with questioning eyes. The Yondaime continued to run his hands through the soft hair upon his son's head with a fond smile. He attempted to keep the tears out of his eyes as he continued to watch the boy, trying to forget how much he looked like her. It was hard though, nearly impossible for him since she was still so fresh in his mind.

"Hey there." Minato said, trying to keep his voice from shaking too much as he spoke to the boy.

His son seemed to sense his father's sadness, his mouth pulling down into a confused frown as he held a hand out to the man. Minato smiled, taking the boy's hand and running his thumb over the boy's palm while reflecting on how small his hand was.

"I'm your Daddy," Minato continued to explain to his son, who cocked his head to the side as if confused by the man's statement.

"Y-your Mommy would be here if she could b-but-" he cut himself, choking on his words as hot tears streamed down at his face. Why was this so hard to get out? Why couldn't he just say it? He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt his son reach up and touch his cheek with his hand, brushing away one of his tears. Minato looked down at the gurgling boy, unsure if his actions were intentional or not but he simply wrote it off as coincedence as he continued.

"But she did something very brave. Something that made it possible for me to be here with you right now." The boy looked at him curiously, blinking in confusion as something wet fell onto his face. Minato wiped the tear that had fallen onto his face away with his thumb, rubbing the boy's cheek fondly.

"She would have loved you." The blond man stated truthfully, wiping his eyes in ernest.

"You were going to be her litlle Naruto." He ran his hand through his son's hair again lovingly before he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Minato snapped his head towards the door to his office at the Hokage Tower, pulling a kunai from his weapons pouch and growling at the intruder while pulling his son closer to his chest. He wasn't going to let anyone take Naruto away from him, he wasn't loosing another person he cared about. Not again.

The Yondaime stared at the man before him, taking in his long, thick mane of white hair, his dark eyes staring back at Minato with concern and the two red lines running down his face. The blond man relaxed a bit at the sight of his old master but kept a firm grip on his son, just in case.

"Minato. It's time." Jiraiya said with a grim tone, taking a step into the room. Minato tensed at the man's movement, fighting to keep the glare off his face. This was Jiraiya. The man who had been like a father to him after he had lost his own, the man who trained him and taught him, Naruto's godfather. Jiraiya noticed the younger man's unease and took a step back to appease the Yondaime who sighed at the man's action.

"No, it's okay. I- I just..." He trailed off, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair as he let go his blade. Jiraiya smiled in understanding, looking at his former student with sadness.

"I understand Minato." The younger man nodded, thankful for the Sage's understanding. He looked back at his son who yawned widely, blinking his eyes in a tired manner. He smiled at his son, he felt the weariness of the day slowly descending on him as well and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up with his son in his arms. But that wasn't possible at the moment, there was still something he needed to take care of.

He stood up from his spot on the floor while keeping Naruto in a posistion that was still comfortable for the boy and dusted the dirt from his tattered clothes. He walked towards the door, his son held firmly in his arms until he reached his old teacher. He smiled warmly at the old man, holding out his son to the old sage. Jiraiya blinked his eyes in shock and confusion, looking between the boy and his father.

"Hold him for me until I return?" Minato asked with a smile, holding out his son in a sign of trust. If he knew there was one person who wouldn't disappoint him at a moment like this it was Jiraiya. He trusted Jiraiya, even with his own son.

The toad sage looked at the younger man in shock, before looking at the baby with awe.

"Are you sure?" He asked Minato with a look of concern, making sure the Yondaime was okay with this choice. Jiraiya wasn't the most responsible person around.

"Of course." Minato assured the older man and before he had a chance to change his mind and snatch his son back into his grasp he placed Naruto into Jiraiya's hold and walked out of the room as fast as possible.

Jiraiya stared after his student for a moment before looking down at the bundle in his arms. The boy blinked his eyes at the old man, staring at him in slight bewilderment. Jiraiya smiled nervously at the child in his arms, patting the boy's head awkwardly. He didn't really know much about kids.

"You know kid, you should consider youself lucky. Not every kid gets to have the great toad sage as their godfather." The white haired man stated arrogantly to the boy.

Naruto looked up at the man unimpressed, reaching up to tug at the man's unruly mane. Jiraiya winced in slight pain at the small boy's death grip. This kid sure was gonna be a handful.

0-0-0

Minato stood with his back straight, his arms held behind his back as he stared straight ahead. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to speak about what happened so soon but he had no choice. He wanted to ignore all of the faces staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak and explain himself. He kept his mouth firmly shut, not speaking until he was addressed.

Sarutobi looked at the young man from his posistion in between his old teammates, Koharu and Homura. The young man looked emotionless and professional, all traces of his personality or pain that the Sandaime knew he was going through nonexistant. Hiruzen furrowed his brow at the boy in comtemplation and concern. He shouldn't be bottling up his emotions, but then again he was a ninja and emotions could be considered a weakness, which is probably why he covered his distraught from the council. One sign of weakness and they'd be ready to pounce on the young Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, the council is very curious as to how you mangaed to...subdue the Kyuubi." Koharu stated, taking a short pause as if trying to find the right word for the situation.

Minato rolled his head to the side, sending the old woman a bored expression. Why was she still on the council, he wondered to himself. She wasn't as young as she used to be, she must be tired of all this diplomacy. Homura as well. He decided to further investigate the issue at a later date. The blond Hokage heaved a sigh worthy of a Nara before turning his gaze away from the old woman.

"I didn't subdue the Kyuubi." This statement was met with many reactions from the council. Some merely gasped, while others yelled at him for telling lies, while others still just kept their calm demeanors as they waited for Minato to continue. These calm faces were mostly the heads of the various clans in Konoha.

"Silence!" Hiruzen yelled, effectively getting the council under control. No one dared to challenge the god of shinobi to his face. He turned a curious glance onto Minato.

"What do you mean Minato?"

"I mean that I didn't defeat the fox."

"Liar! We all saw the demon disappear from the village without a trace. You expect us to believe that it simply walked off and decided to go off on its merry way?!" A member of the civilian council yelled at Minato, slamming his hands on the table for emphasis. The Yondaime turned to the man with a fierce glare, releasing a massive wave of killing intent that nearly buckled the man's knees and caused his anger to waver.

"I didn't say that. I simply meant that I wasn't the one to defeat the Nine-Tailed Fox." He spoke slowly, as if to make sure the man caught every word that left his mouth.

"Then who did?" Hiashi Hyuuga inquired, looking at the Hokage with a curious glint in his lavender tinted white eyes.

Minato tore his gaze away from the civilian councilmember(much to the man's relief) to look at the Hyuuga clan head.

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"How?" Tsume Inuzuka asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Kushina was from a family of master seal makers, she was a fuinjutsu master from a young age. When she learned she was pregnant with our son Naruto-" This earned a gasp from the council which Minato ignored as he continued,"she knew there was a possibility of the Fox escaping during childbirth. So she prepared a seal that would be able to reseal the Kyuubi if need be. It turns out she was right. The Kyuubi was indeed released from her body but she was still weak from the birth of our son to reseal the Fox immediately and the Fox attacked the village. She told me she had a plan and that she needed me to lure the Kyuubi away from the village so that it could work."

'If she told me what the plan was beforehand I never would have let her go through it.' He thought, but he kept it to himself.

"So when I was finally able to draw the Fox away from the village Kushina put her plan into action. She was going to use of rest of her already depleated chakra reserves to reseal the Kyuubi back into her own body, knowing that the transfer would kill herself and the Nine-Tailed Fox in the process. But she didn't count on not having enough chakra for the transfer, so the Kyuubi would have rejected the transfer and killed her while leaving the village to the demon. She had to use a different option. Sealing the demon into a newborn baby, our son, Nauto. She died after the seal's completion."

The council stared wide eyed at Minato as he finished his tale, keeping all emotion off his face. Many members bowed their at the woman's sacrifice, some even with tears in their eyes.

"Kushina was a true hero. I'm sorry for your loss Minato." The Sandaime said, looking at the man with understanding. He'd lost many people over his career as a ninja and Sarutobi knew this wasn't going to be the last person the blond was going to lose. Minato nodded his thanks but said nothing, he didn't trust his voice not to crack with despair.

"We can all agree that Kushina Uzumaki is a hero for her sacrifice but what of the boy?" Another civilian councilmember asked. Minato glared at the man who flinched under the man's stare.

"What about the boy?" The blond man growled, releasing enough killing intent to smother every person in the room, even the most seasoned of ninja. Another brave councilmember spoke up, albeit quite nervously.

"Well he is the jinchuuriki to the Nine-Tailed Fox, killing him would kill-" the man didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he windpipe was slowly being crushed by Minato's deathgrip around his throat. The Yondaime's eyes flashed with malice and pure rage as he slowly stared to squeeze the man's throat until his eyes started to bug out of his eyes in fear.

"No one is going to lay a hand on my son." Minato growled, grip tightening until the man's face turned red then blue due to lack of air. He wasn't going to let anyone take his son away from him, he was the only thing he had left of her.

Many of the shinobi councilmembers go to their feet, getting ready to pull the Hokage from the civilian before he was killed but they were stopped by a wave from the Sandaime. They stared at him in confusion but obeyed out of respect.

"Minato let him go." Sarutobi urged, trying to coax the angry blond away from the civilian before he did something he regretted.

Minato growled in reponse, keeping his gaze focused on the man turning purple in his grasp.

"What would Kushina think? She wouldn't want you to do this."

Minato froze for a moment, his grip slackening enough so that the male before him was allowed to gasp for air. The Yondaime glared at the pathetic man before throwing him away like a used ragdoll.

"Tch." He grunted, turning his back on the man who was now being attented to by two different councilmembers and looked at Sarutobi. The old man could see the genuine fear in his eyes at the thought of someone taking his son away from him and he tried to smile reassuringly at the young man.

"No one is going to take Naruto away from you Minato. I promise. Why don't you go home and get some rest, we'll finish this meeting some other time." The Yondaime nodded his head, turning on his heel and leaving the room in one fluid motion.

Sarutobi stared after the young man, feeling sadness settle into his chest. He wondered if the young Hokage would ever be able to return to the way he once was.

0-0-0

When Minato reentered his office he saw Jiraiya sitting on the ground with Naruto in his lap.

"And when you're old enough I'll take on as my apprentice. I'll teach all sorts of things. About toads and seals, even girls. I'll even take you with me when I go for research." At this statement the old man gave a perverted giggle, much to Minato's disgust.

"That will be our female anatomy portion." He giggled again.

"Jiraiya." Minato spoke in a deadly quiet voice, releasing enough killing intent to bring a jounin to his knees. Jiraiya looked to his old student with a grin, not noticing the cloud of death and suffering surronding the blond.

"Oh hey Minato. You got a great kid here, if a bit grabby." As if to reinforce his godfather's claim Naruto reached up and tugged at Jiraiya's white hair.

"Jiraiya, what kind of perverted things are you teaching my newborn son?" Minato growled, slowly advancing on the old sage.

Jiraiya gave him a confused look,"What? None! What kind of person do you think I am? Minato put down that kunai. Seriously, I didn't do anything!"

Naruto watched with wide round eyes as he father started to pummel the white haired man with anything possible. A smile curled on Naruto's lips at the humorous display, an adorable gurgled laugh erupting from his mouth. His daddy sure was funny.

A/N: There you have it. The first chapter of Life of Firsts! Oh and as for what happened to Kushina I just made it up on the spot so please don't make fun of me for it okay? Anyway nexy chapter: First Night! Until next time!

-Watson


	2. First Night

A/N: You guys are so sweet! I really appreciate all the reveiws, favorites, follows, and story alerts and when I think about them it gives me a bubbly feeling in my tummy. Then when I think about it too much it starts to hurt so I'm going to ignore all those happy feelings for now. But the point is I was so happy(painfully so) by the positive feedback for the first chapter that I decided to write the second chapter right away. A couple of people stated concerns about Kushina not being in this fic, and one person said that they couldn't continue reading simply beacuse she wasn't in it. Well that makes me kinda sad that they gave up on this story so early because of that but I'm relieved that it wasn't because of my poor writing skills or something that drove that person away. Concerning whether or not Kushina will or will not be returning to the land of the living is something that I'm going to keep to myself at the moment but you should find out the answer in a few chapters. Oh and about Minato's OOCness that's gonna continue for a few more chapters, seeing as he is still trying to get over the death of his wife so he is going to be more on edge and confrontational. He should be back in character within a few chapters. With that being said I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, which is evident by the fact that the owner of Naruto can actually draw.

Chapter 2: First Night

Minato dug into his pocket, attempting to balance his sleeping son while searching for his keys in the dead of night. His brow furrowed with slight agitation as he pulled his hand out of his pocket filled only with air. He finally managed to get back home so that he and his son could rest for the long day he knew he was going to have tomorrow and here he was. Stuck on his porch, searching for his keys like an idiot. The blond Hokage shoved his free hand back into his other pocket, grasping at nothing but air once again.

Despite being the more levelheaded and calm one of the two, Minato was always more forgetful than Kushina. Not with big things persay, like birthdays or special occasions, but with the simplest of things. He was always loosing his keys or misplacing things, and while he would be searching for them for hours Kushina would simply smile and point to the object laying in the most obvious place. She was always good with things like that. Minato grumbled to himself when he finally realized that he didn't have his keys anywhere on his person. He glared at the door that seemed to be mocking him before lifting his foot and slamming it forcefully into the center of its wooden surface. Just before the moment of impact the Yondaime laced the sole of his foot with chakra, watching in satisfaction as the wood splintered under his force and gave way. He shielded his son from the spray of splinters that flew their way until all the debris settled on the ground.

Minato stepped through the door way, stepping over large fragments of wood and door hinges laying on the floor.

"Teach you to laugh at me, stupid door." Minato grumbled, kicking a particularly large of section of shattered wood. Somewhere in his mind the blond man knew that kicking the door in hadn't been a wise choice, anyone could just simply waltz in(well if they got past his personal team of ANBU and body guards that is) but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He wanted to sleep and that stupid door was in his way and he had no patience at the moment. Maybe Kushina had rubbed off on him more than he orignally thought.

Silently he walked through the large empty house, frowning slightly to himself as he moved effortlessly through the dark. The Namikaze Compound had never seemed so large, so empty. It seemed almost too big for his much too small family. He held his son close to his chest, not wanting to lose him in a house that was much too large for him. Maybe they should take up housing in one of the smaller areas of the compound. Minato nodded to himself, that seemed like a good idea. He would get started on that first thing tomorrow morning. Right after he fixed the front door.

He turned into another hall, walking to their room and opening the door. He found himself holding his breath, hoping, waiting, for her to be there for him. For her to be laying in the bed and slowly turn to him with a warm smile while patting the spot beside her for him to join like she had done so many times before. He slowly exhaled as he took in the room, just as empty as the rest of the house. He cursed himself for his foolishness, quickly moving across the room to throw open the door conjoining this one and another. They picked this room out of all the others in the compound simply for this reason, it would be the best place for Naruto's nursery to be since they would be able to attend to their son as quickly as possible.

Minato gazed silently around the room. The walls were painted bright orange, a nuetral color as any he felt. It was more masculine than yellow and it strayed away from the traditional pink and blue that had been so overdone. Adorable images of toads adorned the walls, serving as a border along its edges. A rocking chair sat in the corner of the room, right under the window that allowed the moon to shine its light into the room. Pressed against the wall on his right was a large toy chest, nearly filled to the brim with stuffed animals of every sort. On the wall opposite to that was a changing table along with a small dresser filled with clothes a little farther down the wall. In the center of the orange room was a small crib which Minato began walking towards with his sleeping son in his arms.

Carefully, as if the boy might break, he laid the blond baby onto the orange fabric of his crib while supporting his head. Minato smiled fondly at his son as the boy shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, heaving a rather large yawn that gave the Hokage a veiw of his pinks while settling in for the night. When he was sure Naruto was comfortable he ran his hand over the boy's head while pulling up his blanket up to his small chest.

Minato watched as his son slept, unable to tear his gaze away from the child. He was afraid to even blink, fearing that he would disappear suddenly without a trace. He tried to calm himself down. Naruto would not disappear, he was here to stay. He kept reassuring himself, rubbing his hands over his tired eyes with a sigh. He couldn't fight of the yawn that suddenly overcame him, or the his eyes slowly began to droop. Maybe all he needed was a good night's sleep. Yeah, that seemed like the best idea he had all night.

Finally deciding on a courde of action Minato slowly crept out of the nursery, making sure to leave the door open in case Naruto needed him. He went over to the bed and, without even changing, plopped down on it unceromoniously. He sighed again. It was getting rather old fast, he hoped it wouldn't last much longer. As he inhaled deeply he caught a spicy sweet scent that assaulted his senses. He smiled sleepily, pulling himself across the bed and laying his face against her pillow while wallowing in her scent. He found it hard to believe the bed still smelled like her for it seemed like years instead of hours since she laid here beside him. He buried himself into the bed deeper, curling into a ball as he shut his eyes in an attempt to get some much desired sleep.

0-0-0

It seemed as though as soon as his eyes had finally fluttered shut that the silent night air was pierced by his son's insistant wails. Minato's eyes shot open as he leapt from his bed, nearly tripping over the abandoned covers as he flew into his son's room. He ignored the pounding of his heart as he peered over the edge of Naruto's crib with concern. The blond boy continued his cries as fat tears streamed down his chubby face in flooding rivers. His face was red from his crying and his mouth was open as he continued to scream. Minato reached for his son, pulling him from his crib and posistioning him carefully in his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong little guy?" Minato cooed to his son, grabbing the boy's hand and shaking it up and down soothingly. Naruto's cries had died a little after he was picked up by his father(which Minato was thankful for. Who knew such a small kid could have such a powerful set of lungs) but he was still crying powerfully. The Yondaime's brow furrowed in contemplation. Hmm, what were the reasons that babies cried?

Minato causiously turned his son around and checked his diaper.

"Well you don't need to be changed." He said decisively. He racked his brain for another answer when his ears were assalted by the sound of a sharp growl. Minato looked down at his son in slight shock before the answer clicked into place.

"Oh! You're hungry!" Minato proclaimed in triumph, missing the bewildered look on his face that shouted 'I just said that!'. Minato gave himself a slight grin, impressed with his own deductive skills as he held Naruto in front of his face.

"Don't worry Naru-chan! I'm sure we have something for you." The Hokage declared to the infant as they moved to the kitchens.

0-0-0

Hmm, turns out they did not have something for Naruto, Minato thought to himself as he searched through the cupboards in the kitchen as Naruto continued to cry into his ear. Minato was just in the process of wondering why they were so ill prepared for the arrival of baby in this house when he remembered suddenly. Kushina wasn't planning on feeding Naruto baby formula, she was going to breast feed him and that's why there was no baby formula in the house. Minato groaned at the realization, slamming his head against the cupboard in frustration as Naruto continued to wail. Minato vaguely remembered that strange suctiony thing that they had been given as a baby shower present to the expecting couple. If Kushina was here they could just use it to extract the milk she already had. Although if she was there he wouldn't need to extract any milk in the first place, leaving the machine useless. Of course, without anyone to get milk from the machine was useless in this situation as well. Minato looked down at his own chest for a moment, catching the strange look his son was giving him through his tears. Minato mirrowed the expression before shaking the strange thoughts from his mind. He really needed to get some sleep if these were the ideas his tired mind came up with. He looked down at his son, poking his belly in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, we don't have any food for you at the moment." Minato frowned at his statement, he couldn't just let his son starve but what could he do? He would just have to go to the store, which he wasn't entirely sure was open at the moment, with a crying newborn baby. Yeah, that was a great idea. Maybe he could just feed Naruto some juice until the morning when he could head to the store.

"Babies can drink juice right?" Minato asked Naruto, looking down at the boy expectantly, as if waiting for his reply. He simply continued to cry. Minato nodded, that seemed as good an answer as any. He pulled open the fridge, searching for juice when he came across a couple of baby bottles filled with an off white liquid. Minato looked at the bottles in confusion, lifting up one that had a blue sticky note attached to its front.

Dear Minato,

These should be able to get you through your first night with Naruto. To heat them up just run under the hot water for a few moments.

I love you both, Kushina

Minato reread the sticky note a few times, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. She'd know. She had know that she wasn't going to be here for this night, and she had prepared him for it. He simply wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before moving over to the sink. By this time Naruto had grown tired of his ear shattering wails and settled for hiccups and soft whimpers.

Once he was sure it was the perfect temperature Minato pressed the nipple of the bottle against Naruto's waiting lips who accepted it instantly. Minato sighed happily, thankful for the silence. He watched as Naruto quickly downed his meal with satisfaction and pulled the bottle away from his mouth with a pop.

"Good boy Naru-chan!" Minato complemented the boy, placing him over his shoulder and patting his back to burp him. He continued to pat the boy's back but he couldn't help feeling like he was forgeting something. He got his answer when Naruto finally burped and something warm splattered against the back of his shirt. Slowly Minato pulled Naruto away from his shoulder, looking at the mess of spit-up against his son's smiling mouth. This night just couldn't get any better.

0-0-0

Minato felt like crying, he really did. Naruto just wouldn't go to sleep! He kept crying and crying and Minato couldn't figure out why. He changed his diaper, he tried to feed him again, he made silly faces, he gave him a stuffed toad to sleep with but nothing was working! The blond baby just continued to cry without abandon. Minato felt as if the boy was simply trying to spite him, trying to make sure he didn't get any sleep.

The Hokage looked at the clock with a groan. 5:37 and he still hadn't had five minutes of sleep.

"Naruto please go to sleep!" Minato pleaded, continuing to rock the baby boy in his arms in an attempt to soothe him. It didn't work as the infant continued to cry. Minato groaned, pacing back and forth while rocking the boy back and forth.

"Kushina I wish you were here. You'd know what to do." Minato said to himself while the boy in his arms continued to cry on.

"Oh Kami I'm so hopeless! I can't even take care of our son for one night without you. How am I going to do this for his entire life without you here?" He continued to talk to himself, unaware of the boy slowly hiccuping into silence as he listened to his father ramble.

"And Kami knows how I'm going to get through his teenage years. If he's anything like you he's going to be so rebellious. What if he hates me? What if he thinks I'm a bad father?" He whispered the last question to himself, feeling despair settle into his heart. He couldn't wrap his mind around that thought, what would he do if that happened. As he thought to himself he slowly realized the silence that had settled around the pair. Minato looked down at his son and his peaceful sleeping face. He watched his boy with a look of shock until a fond smile slowly crept onto his face. He was asleep...he was asleep! The blond Hokage silently cheered and did a happy dance. Maybe this whole father thing wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.

0-0-0

Kakashi walked silently through the front gates of the Namikaze Compound. Minato-sensei wasn't on time for the council meeting this morning, which wasn't like him at all. So the Sandaime had asked him personally to go retreive the Yondaime which he agrred to. He was worried for his sensei, having learned about the trouble and heart ache he'd gone through the night before. This was just an excuse to go check on him.

When he reached the front door he raised an eyebrow, gazing over the splinters of the ruined door. 'What happened here?', he wondered to himself, stepping through the doorway.

He walked through the house, peeking into the kitchen and seeing the cupboards bare and various items thrown across the floor.

"What happened here last night?" Kakashi asked himself as he moved out of the kitchen and towards the bedrooms. He reached the room he assumed was his sensei's(if the master bedroom label was any indication) and knocked on the door.

"Sensei?" He called, pressing his ear against the door to listen for a response. When he didn't get one he slowly pushed the door, preparing himself for anything that may be behind the door.

He smiled underneath his mask at the sight laid out before him. His sensei laid sprawled out across his bed, a blond headed baby snuggled asleep on his chest with Minato's arm wrapped around his small body. Kakashi reached for the door handle, pulling the door closed behind him. Maybe the council could wait five more minutes.

A/N: Aww, so cute! Anywho hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I like pirates, and as random as that sounded do any of you guys know any good Naruto pirate fanfics? Because I have the strange urge to read about pirates. So if you know any good that would ones that'd be awesome. Also question. Do you guys think I should do chapters about the small firsts in Naruto's life such as "First Haircut" or "First Lost Tooth"? Tell me what you think but the next chapter will definantly be First Steps! Until next time!

-Watson


	3. First Steps

A/N: I'm sort of surprised about all the positive feedback I'm getting from this story but I love it! Keep it up you guys! Pretaining to the first expeirences(sorry I can't spell) that I'm going to use for this story I'm going to use some from the list 'The gangsta of love'(coolest penname ever) left for me in a reveiw. I just wanted to give them credit for their ideas and though I won't be using all of them they did give me some really good ideas for later on so thank you for those! Anyway onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: Yep, I own Naruto. Which is precisely why I'm writing fanfiction at 3:40 in the morning.

Minato stared into his 11-month old son's blue eyes that were nearly identical to his own while kneeling on the ground in their livingroom. Just as he promised himself during their first night together Minato had moved the father and son duo into a smaller area towards the back of the Namikaze Compound. It was average sized, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a full sized kitchen and dining room along with a fairly large living room and den that served as Minato's study. He felt this was a much better sized home for his small family then the rest of the larger, empty Compound.

The Yondaime narrowed his eyes slightly as he continued his stare-down with his son, whose interest was split between his father and chewing on the head of his favorite stuffed toad, Gama-chan. Minato held out his arms towards his child with a serious expression on his face, preparing for one of the most important moments of his life.

"Come on Naru-chan! Come to Daddy! Walk to Daddy Naruto, you can do it." Minato cooed to his son, making 'come forth' motions with his hands in an attempt to make his son come towards him. Naruto simply cocked his head to the side while continuing to bath his toad in saliva. The Hokage wasn't sure why but he found himself forcing Naruto to attempt his first steps recently. Maybe it had to do with Fugaku Uchiha boasting about his second son's first steps that had gotten him so riled up about the subject. Naruto could walk as well as any other baby Minato thought, better even(Of course Fugaku's youngest was a few months older than Naruto which would explain his further development than the blond baby but somehow this fact never crossed the Yondaime's mind)! So he was pushing Naruto to take his first steps with promises of affection and praise. Unfortunently Naruto didn't seem to understand for he only gave his father a confused cock of the head before crawling towards him, Gama-chan left forgotten on the ground.

Minato groaned as his son crawled into his lap, holding him up by his armpits as he stared into his boy's face.

"No Naruto. Walk, use your feet." The blond boy just continued to watch his father with wide blue eyes that soon brought a smile onto his father's face.

"Oh I can't stay mad at the face." Minato cooed, placing a kiss on Naruto's cheek while earning a giggle from the boy. While in the middle of tickling of his boy's belly he heard a knock at the door, causing him to look away from his son to the door. He felt a confused expression spread across his face, he wasn't expecting anyone today. He shrugged his shoulders, scooping his son up into his arms.

"Let's go see who's at the door huh?" He asked his son who giggled in response.

The duo crossed the living room in a few paces, all the while Minato blowing rasberries onto a giggling Naruto's belly. As they neared the door Minato noticed something on the kitchen counter, something that shouldn't have been there. Apparently Jiraiya had left him one of his most recent manuscripts to read and tell him what he thought. Minato had yet to read the literature(read smut)and he had no intention to. He would just give it back to Jiraiya the next time he came over to hang out with him and Naruto. He pulled out the front door to reveal their visitor.

"Yo."

"Oh hey Kakashi. What are you doing here?" Minato asked looking at the masked teen with a slight look of confusion. Not that he wasn't happy to see his student but he wasn't expecting his presence. Usually he was busy with missions. Minato looked behind the younger man, searching for a certain person.

"Where's the other half of the terrible twosome?" He asked, once he concluded that the person he was looking for was, in fact, absent.

"Mission." Kakashi stated simply, looking down curiously at the boy in Minato's arms.

"Well that still doesn't explain why you're here." Minato pointed out, motioning the boy in while closing the door behind him. Kakashi leaned forward, taking a closer look at Naruto.

"I just came to see my favorite baby." He stated, poking the baby boy in his round cheek. Naruto responded to the poke with an irratated glare at the masked jounin, making unsatisfied baby gurgles. Minato sent his student a disbelieving look.

"Naruto's the only baby you know, Kakashi."

"Exactly." The one eyed boy deadpanned, giving his sensei a bland look. Minato simply gave the masked teen a bewildered look coupled with a nervous chuckle as he suddenly discovered that he needed to pee. Badly. He looked to Kakashi with a sly grin on his face that suddenly left the jounin very nervous.

"Hey Kakashi? You mind watching Naruto while I go to the little Hokage's room really fast?" He asked his student while holding out his son to the boy.

Kakashi stared into the face of the drooling baby held out before him with a bland look. He didn't know anything about babies, what did they even do? What was their purpose? Nevertheless he took the baby from his teacher's arms and gave him a nod.

"Sure." He managed to say before Minato flew past him towards the bathroom, throwing a 'Thanks' over his shoulder.

The masked teen looked down at the baby in his arms who wore the same expression on his face that Kakashi was sure he had on his own, as if he was trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. Kakashi was the first to break their staring contest(ignoring the fact that he'd lost to a baby) and searched around the room for something to keep the kid entertained. His eye zoned in on a toad settled onto the ground, which he picked up while ignoring the spit that covered his hand. Maybe he should start wearing gloves.

"Wanna play with your frog kid?" He asked, dancing the toy in the boy's field of vision. The child giggled in his arms, reaching out and taking the stuffed animal from Kakashi's grasp. Kakashi smiled at this action under his mask while placing the boy in the center of the floor and walking over to the kitchen counter, taking a seat at one of the bar stools. He watched Naruto play with his toy for all of five seconds before he got bored, looking away from the boy for something to entertain himself. His eye settled on a stack of papers on the counter. He raised an eyebrow, reaching over and pulling it over to himself.

'Icha Icha Paradise?' He flipped open to the first page.

On the ground a few feet away Naruto had also grown bored of Gama-chan. He wanted someone who would play with him. He looked around the room for his Daddy and when he couldn't find him he felt tears gather in his eyes with sadness. Where did Daddy go? He settled down a bit when he saw another person with spiky grey hair sitting a little ways from him, giggling at something. Yeah, he looked like he could be fun. Naruto decided that this man would be his new playmate, but how to get to him? Well, he could try that thing his Daddy was always going on about. With his feet. He picked up one of said appendages, that could work. Making up his mind Naruto placed both of his feet flat against the ground, using his arms to push himself up if a bit wobbly. He stood up on his feet with satisfaction. Now what?

Kakashi giggled to himself from behind the pages of his book. Where had this book been all his life? He would need to find Jiraiya after he left his sensei's house and compliment him on his superb writing skills. He reminded himself about the boy he was supposed to be watching and managed to tear his one-eyed gaze away from his book to check on the boy. He smiled under his mask at the sight of Naruto taking wobbling steps towards him with a look of determination on his face.

"Sensei, I didn't know Naruto learned how to walk." He called out to his teacher before returning to his book. His statement was met with a series of crashes and a string of curses that Kakashi would have found amusing if he wasn't so enthralled in his novel.

"Kakashi keep him walking! Don't let him stop!" Minato called from wherever in the house he was, his voice paniced. The masked boy pouted a bit but simply dogeared his page and placed it down. An order was an order. He walked across the room while passing by the boy trying to get to him. Naruto sent him a bewildered look while changing his direction, not giving up on his quest for his playmate.

Once he was across the room from the blond boy Kakashi crouched down, holding out his arms to the boy and proceeded to do the most degrading thing a ninja of his status could do. He cooed.

"Come here Naruto. Good boy Naru-chan. Come to Kashi-nii. You can do it." He cooed to the boy as he slowly advanced, nearly reaching the teenager just as the Yondaime burst into the room trying to keep his pants up.

"Naruto don't stop! Daddy's here! Keep walking!" Minato yelled, startling his son so much that he didn't notice Gama-chan(long since forgotten) in his path and he promptly tripped over his toy, falling to the ground. Minato watched in horror as tears collected in his son's eyes as he ran over to him just as he began to cry.

"No, no, no. Don't cry Naru-chan, it's okay. You're okay." Minato tried to soothe his son, rocking him back and forth while while wiping away his tears as Kakashi walked past him back to the kitchen counter. Minato pouted to himself as he finally got Naruto's cries under control.

"I can't belive I missed it." He whined to himself. An important milestone in his son's life and he missed it because of his bad bladder. Well at least he could now brag about his son's first steps, and even before his first birthday.

"I tried." Kakashi stated with a shrug, continuing to read at the counter. Minato sent his student a bewildered look.

"Kakashi, what are you reading?"

A/N: Aaaaand that's how Kakashi became a pervert, at least in this story. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, next up First Words! Until next time!

-Watson


	4. First Birthday

A/N:I'm so sorry. I lied, lied to all of you. I knew that I was forgeting something when I posted the last chapter and I didn't remember until after I posted it and I'm too lazy to go back and change it. So against popular belief this chapter is not in fact First Words but instead First Birthday. I'm so sorry for the inconvience. I'm going to go cry in a corner.

Disclaimer:I don't deserve Naruto. I'm a filthy liar.

Minato stared at the white ceiling with his hands behind his head as he contimplated to himself. It was October 10th. Naruto's very first birthday and the first annual celebration of the defeat of the Nine-Tailed beast that was now sealed in his own son. He didn't think about it but somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that it was also the one year anniverary to her death. He inhaled deeply, searching the air for one last smell of her scent. He released it with a small smile as he caught the faint smell of spice. He could get through this day, and he was going to enjoy Naru-chan's birthday with all his heart.

Just as the thought of his blond haired son crossed his mind he was greeted with the faint sound of giggling and running feet. Minato grinned to himself as he rolled out of bed. Although Naruto still hadn't even learned how to talk yet he was running around like he was born to do it. It seemed like Konoha was in for a second coming of the Yellow Flash if Naruto had any say in it. He certainly was a strange child. He would climb out of his crib whenever possible and loved hiding from his father as long as possible. The Yondaime simply shook his head at the thought of his son's antics as he threw open his bedroom door just as a small yellow flash zoomed past him. The blond-haired man smirked to himself, it was a good thing he placed those seals around the house. Using his Flying Thunder God Technique he found himself in the kitchen just as Naruto ran into his legs.

"Whoa there little guy. Where do you think you're going?" Minato asked the giggling toddler as he pulled him into his arms.

"We've got much to do today Naru-chan!" The Hokage declared, much to the boy's excitment.

0-0-0

The father and son walked through the crowded streets of Konoha, getting friendly smiles and waves along their way. Naruto seemed to enjoy the attention, smiling widely at the villagers and waving at them with both hands as he rode on his father's shoulders. Minato smiled at his son's actions while trying to ignore some of the strange looks the women of Konoha were sending him. Truthfully, they made him really uncomfortable. It was true that this wasn't the first time he'd been stared at by women but after he started dating Kushina she nearly attacked any woman who so much as breathed in his direction. He supposed that he had gotten used to not being stared at and now the sudden influx of attention unnerved him.

He was glad to see the villagers smiling and excited though, with the previous being spent rebuilding the village from the destruction of the Kyuubi it was nice to see them all anticipating something with such abandon. He also couldn't deny the slight feeling of giddiness that settled into his own stomach, he hadn't been to a festival in a long time and this would Naru-chan's very first! You can't blame a guy for being so excited.

0-0-0

Minato ran his hand through his blond hair as he read through the document set forth in front of him. He quickly signed his name on the paper with a few flicks of the wrist that were second nature by now before setting it in the approved pile. He turned his head to the other side of his desk, clear blue eyes taking in the stack of imposing documents still waiting to be approved. He sighed to himself, allowing his head to fall against his desk while rattling some of its contents. He wished someone would have told him that being Hokage included so much paperwork. He would have thought more seriously about accepting the posistion.

He lifted his head, looking over to his son who was playing in the center of the room. Naruto was giggling to himself, flipping his Hokage hat upside down to check the contents then flipping it back over before repeating the process, as if he was expectiong something to just pop out of nowhere. Minato smiled at the sight, placing his chin in his palm and remembering much simplier days without the threat of papercuts.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door accompanied by a, "Hokage-sama?".

He quickly fixed himself in a manner that made himself seem busy and definantly not daydreaming before allowing his visitor entrance.

"Hokage-sama, they are ready for you at the opening ceremony for the festival." One of his attendants informed him with a low bow. Minato felt a grin tugging at his face, mostly with the prospect of being able to escape all this dreaded paperwork. It felt he was back at the academy sometimes.

He surpressed a giddy laugh bubbling up in his throat as he thanked the male ninja before he dismissed him. As soon as he shut the door he burst into happy dance that Naruto liked so much he decided to clap along to it. It wasn't that he disliked being the Hokage, oh no he loved it. But all that paperwork!

He rushed over to his son, lifting the giggling infant into his arms as he pulled on his hat that matched the robes he wore at the moment.

"One more hour Naru-chan, then your birthday celebration is going to start." His boy cheered with babyish gurgles in response.

0-0-0

The opening ceremony had went smoothly enough, the only hiccup being Naruto squeling from the arms of Jiraiya when he saw his father step up to address the villagers. Now that the formalities were over Minato was back in his casual clothes with Naruto walking beside him, holding his hand. They were searching the stands for anythings, Naruto occasionally tugging at his hand and making commanding baby gurgles. He should really learn how to speak so Minato could understand something other than wild gestures.

Now they were walking hand in hand, looking for something to eat due to Naruto's insistant gurgles. He felt his son was in for something sweet so he steered them over to a dango booth nearby. Once purchasing the treat he kneeled down at his son's side, ripping a piece of the dango and placing it into his awaiting son's mouth. As soon as the boy had opened his mouth he caught sight of a few of his new teeth protruding from the soft mush of his gums. Minato remembered when he first discovered those pearly whites. He'd squealed like a teenage girl without abandon and hugged his son to his chest tightly. He knew that would make a great story for Naruto's first girlfriend. Oh yes, the perfect payback for all those diapers, and shirts ruined with spit-up. Being a parent sure was rewarding.

"Hello Hokage-sama."

Minato looked away from his son, who was at the moment nawing on a piece of desert, to face his visitor. He took in the man's tall stature, along with his hair and eyes before giving him a polite smile.

"Oh, hello Uchiha-san."

Fugaku Uchiha was a man of little words, much like the rest of his clansmen, so the fact that he initiated a conversation slightly confused the blond Hokage but he let it slide. Something else about the man was off as well, maybe it was that awkward expression on his face. Beside the awkward looking man was a little boy with black hair and dark eyes, who was sending Naruto confused looks as his blond son tried to hand the boy a piece of slightly chewed, saliva coated dango. Minato smiled at the boy, kneeling down to his level.

"And this must be Sasuke." He remembered from the time Fugaku was bragging about his boy taking his first steps. The boy gave him a blank look that he wasn't sure was practiced or genetic for all Uchihas as he mumbled a feeble, "Hi." To the Hokage.

"Yes," Fugaku seemed to have finally found his voice, "that's actually the reason why I ventured over here Hokage-sama."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well you see, there aren't really any children near Sasuke's age in the Clan and when we remembered that you have a son around his age Mikoto thought that it would be a good idea to arrange a...playdate together."

Minato simply watched the man through his awkward speech silently, thinking over the offer. Hmm, Naruto didn't really have any friends his own age either, and maybe interacting socially with another child his own age would get him to talk. Minato found himself nodding at the darker-haired man request.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea. Naruto doesn't have friends his own age to play with either, right Naru-chan?"

His son looked at his for a moment with a mixture of confusion and determination, halting his previous activity of trying to force his spit covered dango past the unwilling Uchiha's lip before smiling a gummy, baby-toothed grin at his father.

0-0-0

Minato clutched his sleeping son tightly in his grasp as he gazed at the name carved before him deeply. He placed a hand against the stone's cold surface, hoping to find some remainder from the woman that he loved. When he couldn't find it he simply settled for running his thumb lazily across her name with a small smile playing across his lips.

"You sure are missing a lot Kushina." He started softly, speaking to the cold stone on this cool October night. Naruto shivered slightly in his grasp as a particularly cold breeze fluttered past the duo. Minato pulled his boy closer, laying him against his chest as his pulled his coat closed around the two.

"Naruto, he's growing up so fast. He's already learned how to walk, although I missed his very first steps. You probably would have hit me for doing something stupid like that, let alone not recording it." He chuckled slightly at the thought, seeing his fiery haired wife standing over his unconsious body as Naruto tottled in the background.

"I miss you everyday, it seems like you've been gone for so much longer than a year and then sometimes it feels like you've been gone for less than a day. I still feel like you'll come bursting through that front door with that face-splitting smile again. Does that make sense." He looked to the stone for an answer only to be met with a cold silence he met with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I can't do anything about that. No matter how much I wish I could. Sometimes I wish it was me. My name carved into this stone while you held Naruto in your arms. Kami knows you derserve it more than I do. And Naruto, he doesn't notice you're not here, but he's still just a child. When he grows up he's going to want to know all about you and why you're not with us. What am I going to say to him?" He asked the stone again, ignoring the sting of tears in his eyes.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this without you...but I have to be strong. For our son. I love you. And I know Naruto's going to love you too." He said quietly to the stone with one last fleeting touch to its hard surface before walking away.

He looked down at his son's sleeping his face, how his dark eyelashes brushed against his soft cheeks and his mouth slightly open with each breath he took. Minato brushed his hand through his boy's unruly hair as he attempted to wipe his tears from his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"Mommy wishes you a happy birthday, Naruto."

A/N:Aww, slightly depressing at the end there. Why do I have a feeling this story is a lot more angsty that I initially anticipated? I think I made Naruto too developed for a one-year old but I really don't know the growing process of children since my youngest sibling is only about two years younger than me so sorry if his development is inaccurate. Sorry this post took longer than the others but I needed to catch some much needed Zs after not sleeping for 48 hours and after I started giggling like a maniac at absolutely nothing I felt as though it was time to hit the sack. This chapter didn't really feel like a birthday chapter, what with the no cake or presents. It's actually more of a First Anniversary chapter but either way I kinda like and I hope you all are satisfied with it. Also 'The gangsta of love' dude if you keep giving me ideas I will put a dedication at the top of each chapter that is based of your idea. You think of stuff that never crossed my mind, thank you. Sorry for the mix-up guys but I promise next chapter will be First Steps. Keep up the reveiws, favorites, follows, and the like, until next time!

-Watson


	5. First Words

A/N:Yeah I decided to update because I felt like it so yeah. I was a little sad that I didn't get as many reveiws as I usually get(I usually get 10 per chapter, last chapter I got 4 :( I was so sad) I guess it may have to do with not updating for a few days but I guess that's okay if you guys are too busy. I'm just glad you're still reading and favoriting/following.(I'm not one of those people who holds chapters for hostage if I don't get a specific amount of reveiws). Anywho enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer:Owning Naruto is not at the top of my to-do list. First is 'Take over the world' and since I am not yet supreme overlord of the world I'd say I have a long way to go before I own Naruto.

"Open up Naru-chan~!" Minato ordered, holding a small, orange plastic spoon covered in mashed carrots in front of his son's awaiting lips. Naruto giggled, opening up his mouth to receive the food and pulling a sour face as the foul tasting substance attacked his tongue. The Yondaime simply chuckled at the expression, wiping his hands slightly on a rag before placing it back on his shoulder and taking some ramen from the bowl at his side for himself. He wiped his mouth before looking back to his son.

"Good boy Naru-chan. That was a carrot, can you say carrot? Car-rot?" He asked his son, sounding out the word for him slowly. The blond boy shook his head, laughing at his daddy's funny face as he inunciated the word. Minato frowned, leaning back hard in his chair as he thought to himself.

'_**Naruto is almost two years old already, shouldn't he be speaking by now? Should I be worried?**_' He thought to himself, absentmindedly staring into space. He started walking so early, so why wasn't he talking at 18 months? Maybe he just didn't want to talk? As Minato contimplated these things to himself he didn't notice as he fed his only son a mouthful of ramen instead of mashed carrots.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, his cheeks taking on a pleasent red tint as his face broke into an expression of pure bliss. He gnawed on the noodles that threatened to slip from his mouth before he discovered the art of slurping, the noodles quickly disappearing down his gullet. Minato absentmindedly lifted the little orange spoon to his mouth, his eyes widening in pure digust as he tasted the mash before spitting out the slop onto a napkin and running over to the sink to guzzle down a cup of water.

"Ugh, Naruto what have I been feeding you?" Minato asked his son, wiping his tongue dry on his shirt sleeve. Turning to his boy he saw the look pure ecstasy on his face as he slurping a final noodle into his mouth. The blond man smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair as he sat back down across from the boy.

"You like that huh? Maybe I should feed you ramen instead of baby food from now on." At the suggestion Naruto broke from his blissful stupor, letting out a chorus of excited baby noises. Minato laughed at his son's excitement, he was definantly his mother's son.

"R-ramen!" Minato wasn't laughing anymore when he looked to his son with a shocked and bewildered expression. The blond boy simply looked back at him, banging his hands against his highchair in silent demand.

"W-what?" Minato asked intellegently, still unsure of whether or not he heard his son correctly. Naruto growled lowly in his throat, shocking his father even further as his eyes flashed red with black slits for pupils.

"Ramen!" He demanded again with a childish wail and fist to his highchair that left a crack in the white plastic. He would not be denied his ramen!

To say Minato was shocked to see the Nine-Tails having such an effect on his 18 month old son would have been an understatment, but wasn't entirely unexpected. The unexpected part was the fact that the fox was making its presence know so early in the boy's life, Minato was hoping to keep it from his son until he was old enough to understand the sacrifice he and his mother made to save the village but he couldn't do that if the fox made an appearence everytime the boy had a temper tantrum.

"It's okay Naru-chan! You want some ramen? Here you go!" He said, quickly picked up some noodles and placed them gently in his son's awaiting mouth. As soon as the noodles were secured in his mouth Naruto's eyes went back to their brilliant blue and his face regained its pure bliss expression. Minato sighed as he sat back in his chair, running a hand through his spikey blond hair. Maybe he should take a look at Kushina's seal, just to make sure the fox's energy didn't leak out everytime Naruto didn't get his way. The boy was spoiled enough as it is.

He watched his son munch happily on his noodles as suddenly another thought struck him. He banged his head against the table, shaking his head sadly as it rubbed against its wood surface uncomfortably.

"Out of all of the things in the world Naruto, you chose your first word as 'ramen'?" The boy simply giggled and nodded his head happily. Yep, definantly his mother's son.

A/N: This chapter is shoooooooooort! So the next chapter should be up soon to make up for this chapter's shortness. Originally this chapter was just supposed to be about first words but then I read a reveiw and I saw the idea about the first time Naruto had a side effect of having the Nine-Tails in his body and this instantly popped into my head. I could totally imagine Naruto having demon influenced temper tantrums but maybe that's just me. Next chapter First Playdate! Until next time!

-Watson


	6. First Playdate

A/N: I said this chapter would be up soon and so it shall! Enjoy, my readers! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Um, I don't really have anything witty or sarcastic prepared so uh, I don't own Naruto?

Chapter Dedication to **The gangsta of love **for the playdate idea.

Clutching his son's hand in his own Minato looked up at the structure they were standing before. Many dark haired, dark-eyed people walked through the Uchiha compound, many partaking in whispered conversations before noticing he and Naruto and bowing before them respectfully. He nodded in acknowledgment while Naruto waved beside him frantically, yelling greetings at the Uchiha clan while girls giggled at his cuteness. Yep, his son was gonna be quite the ladies' man when he grew up.

"You ready to go in Naru-chan?" He asked his son, pulling him off his feet and placing him on his shoulders. The boy giggled, tapping the top of his father's head with his palms.

"Yeah, Daddy!" He exclaimed, quite loudly in his father's ear, causing the blond haired man to wince slightly. That kid sure had some pipes on him. He nodded in understanding, walking towards the main house. Once he reached it he knocked on the door, playing with his son's feet as he waited for it to be opened.

It had been over a year since Uchiha-san made the proposal of Naruto and Sasuke to meet up for a playdate but it continued to be pushed by other important matters. But thankfully, Minato was finally able to find a break in his schedule to take Naru-chan on this little outing(he wasn't entirely comfortable leaving Naruto alone with others he didn't fully trust yet).

When it was finally opened he smiled at the dark-haired, dark-eyed young man before him. He looked about seven, with a blank that many Uchihas seemed to posses.

"Hello Itachi." The young prodigy nodded his head in awknowledgement, a small smile curving onto his thin lips. He bowed lowly before swinging the door open and gesturing the two in.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama. I'm honored to have you and your son in my home."

"Thank you." Minato said, ducking his head to make sure Naruto didn't bump against the door frame as they moved into the main house.

"Sasuke is already waiting in the playroom just down the hall first door on the right. I believe Father is waiting for you alond with Mother in the livingroom adjacent to the playroom Hokage-sama. If you will excuse me I have training to attend to." With that being said he bowed respectfully, moving down the opposite hall without another word.

The two blonds watched the dark-haired boy walk away until he disappeared down the corridor, turning and giving each other matching looks.

"He sure is formal huh?" Minato asked his son, moving down the hall to the areas indicated by Itachi.

"Wazzat?" Naruto asked his father, his head at a slight tilt of confusion.

"Stuffy."

"Oooh..." Naruto said, his confusion fading if only a little before returning as he leaned to look into his father's face.

"Wazzat?"

0-0-0

Minato pulled his son from his shoulders and placed him on his feet before him. He kneeled down, placing his hands on his boy's shoulders and looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Okay Naru-chan, I'm just going to be across the hall okay? Right there." He explained pointing to the room adjacent to the one they were currently in.

"You stay here and play with Sasuke okay?" His father asked.

Naruto looked away from his daddy for a moment, taking this time to look around the room he was in. It was painted navy blue with a large red and white fan painted on each of the four surronding walls. It was very neat, with a toy chest placed against the far wall with toys nearly spilling out but not quite. Naruto noticed that next to the toy chest was a boy with the same dark features and pale skin as the boy he'd seen earlier. He was playing absentmindedly with what looked to be a stuffed animal, a crow, but Naruto could see that every so often his eyes flickered up to him and his father. Naruto looked away from the boy, turning back to his dad with a smile.

"Otay Daddy!" He exclaimed, earning a slight wince from Minato from the sheer volume. He got over it though, smiling at his son and giving him a kiss on the head before heading out of the room.

When he was sure his father was gone Naruto turned on his heel slowly, looking over at the boy near the wall with slight curiousity. His daddy did say they were supposed to play together right? What did he say his name was again?

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at the dark-haired boy, who jumped a bit at his volume.

"What?" He asked with a slight glare, as if he was upset about getting interrupted. Naruto mentally shrugged at the thought. What was he gonna do? Throw the crow at him?

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, plopping down on the ground rather roughly, looking at the other boy with clear blue eyes. The other boy's eyes narrowed even farther.

"What's your name?" He demanded back, eyes darting away from Naruto for a moment to dance his crow around before looking back up at him.

"I asked first." Naruto pointed out.

"My house." The dark-haired boy snapped back, earning a glare from the blond boy.

"So?"

"It's my house, you havta do what I say." He explained with a smug smirk curling onto his thin lips, as if he had won the argument.

"You're not the boss of me!" Naruto yelled, hopping to his feet in anger.

"Yeah I am!" The other boy yelled back, hopping to his own feet as well.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!" Naruto yelled, his cheeks becoming pink with anger. The dark-haired boy glared at him, quickly running towards Naruto full speed with his crow forgotten on the ground. Naruto braced himself, thinking he was going to hit him and becoming shocked when he simply ran past him.

"I'm tellin'!" He yelled back to Naruto, running towards the room across the hall. Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly turned to look at the boy's retreating back. That-that- that tattle!

"No! Don't be a tattletale!" Naruto yelled after him, quickly following the boy into the other room where his father was. He burst through the door just as the other boy ran up to a woman with dark hair and eyes just like him and a man sitting beside her.

Naruto looked to his father, who was sitting on a couch across from the woman and the man, before running up to him and hugging his legs tightly in his childish grasp.

"Whoa, Naruto what's wrong?" Minato asked, placing his tea down on the table and ruffling his son's hair. Naruto looked up at his father with big, blue eyes and a slight pout.

"I hate 'im." Naruto stated before burying his face into his father's pant leg. Minato gave his son a sympathtic laugh, running his hand through the boy's blond spikes. Why was he laughing, Naruto was completly serious!

"Who do you hate Naruto?" Minato asked, rubbing his son's back in soothing circles. Naruto looked up at his father, steeling his ocean blue eyes before pointing across the room at the dark-haired boy.

"Him." Minato followed his son's finger with a puzzled expression.

"Sasuke?" The Yondaime asked with a tilt of his head.

"That's his name?" Minato laughed at that.

"Yes. Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto nodded slightly as if he understood, looking over at the other boy.

"Sassque Itchyha huh?" Naruto nodded to himself as he watched the other boy, it was a very fitting name. The Hokage stifled a laugh at the boy's pronunciation but he let it go, it might be an interesting story for later.

"I'm sure you don't really hate him Naru-chan." Minato said, trying to reason with his son. Naruto gasped, how could his father not believe him of his undeniable hatred? He nodded enthusiastically, looking at his father incredulously.

"Yeah huh! I do so hate him. I hate him as much I love ramen! Mmm, ramen." He let his mind wander momentarily to heaven in a bowl. Mmm, ramen.

"Can't you at least try to get a long with him?" Minato asked with a sigh, knowing that once his son made up his mind it was nearly impossible to change it. Another trait inherited from his mother.

"No." He deadpanned in a way that shouldn't be possible for a child so young. Minato sighed again, he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"If you get along with him for a few hours you can have ramen for dinner tonight." The blond man bargined shamelessly. Sometimes bribery was a man's best friend. Naruto's blue eyes lit up with joy for a moment before dimming with suspicion.

"Pwomise?"

"Yes."

"Pinky pwomise?" Naruto demanded, holding out his pinky finger out to his father. Pinky promises were fool-proof, they could never be broken and Naruto wasn't going to be nice to that doody-head unless he was getting ramen for sure. His father laughed lightly before hooking his larger pinky with his own.

"I promise Naru-chan." He said sincerely, ruffling his son's hair with his free hand.

"Yay!" Naruto yelled suddenly, surprising the room's other inhabitants as he broke away from his father's legs and pointed to Sasuke.

"Hey Sassque, wace ya!" Naruto yelled, fleeing from the room, giggling all the while. The dark-haired boy broke away from his mother's grasp, shouting something along the lines of 'We can't run in the house!' as he chased Naruto. Minato simply shook his head and took a sip of his tea.

"That's my boy."

0-0-0

Naruto stood on the grass just behind the Uchihas main house, looking around the large expanse of grass covered ground set before him. He judged by the posts around the area that this was some sort of training ground like the kind he and his daddy had at home but he wasn't allowed to use until got older. It was kind of cool.

"Hey!" Naruto shook himself from his thoughts and looked across the field to the dark-haired boy that stood there. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"You gonna kick da ball or what?" He demanded with a sour look on his pale face. Naruto looked at the red ball waiting under his foot, just begging to be kicked in its little ball face.

"Oh, sowwy." With that being said he pulled his chubby little leg back, kicked the ball in as straight a line as he could manage before it reached Sasuke. The other boy stopped the ball with his foot before passing it back to the blond. With a few more passes between the two Sasuke finally decided to break the silence.

"So what's your name?" He asked, kicking the ball back to Naruto though not as straight as he would have hoped. Naruto ran over to retrieve the ball, kicking it back to his original spot before passing it back to the other boy. He grinned at the dark-haired boy, striking the coolest pose he could manage.

"Nawuto Uzumaki Namikaze!" He yelled spectacularly with a win grin. Sasuke watched the other boy with a blank expression.

"Lame." He deadpanned, kicking the ball back to the blond who caught it with his foot.

"You'we lame!" He shouted back, kicking the ball as hard as he could. The two boys watched as the ball soared through the air, over their heads and over the gate of the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke stared at his ball with his mouth agape before turning to the blond who was laughing sheepishly.

"Whoops."

"Look what ya did!" Sasuke yelled, pointing in the direction of where his ball disappeared.

"Sowwy! Geez!" Naruto apoligized, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarressment. That was not his plan at all.

"That was my favowite ball." Sasuke said with a pout, plopping down on the ground with teary eyes. Naruto looked down at the ground guiltily, rubbing the top of his shoe into the ground.

"Don't cry, I'll get your ball okay?" Naruto said, walking over to the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not cryin'." Sasuke sniffled, refusing to meet the other boy's eyes.

"Look, I'm getting the ball. See?" Naruto said, moving away from the older boy and walking towards the gate where the ball had disappeared.

"Wait! We can't go in there!" Sasuke said suddenly, wiping his eyes and running over to the other sighed, did he want the ball back or not?

"How come?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as if it were obvious,"'Cuz my momma said that it's not safe there. A long time ago some other Uchihas used to live there but there aren't that many any more so no one lives there so it's all broken and stuff."

Naruto gave the older boy a blank stare, "Want da ball or what?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, looking back on the Main house before nodding his head.

"Good. You stay here." Naruto said, running towards the gate full speed in search of the ball.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Sasuke grumbled to himself, watching as the younger boy ran to the abandoned area of the compound. He heard as his stomach gave a ferocious growl and he rubbed his belly silently. Hmm, he was feeling kinda hungry. Maybe Momma made lunch for him, he was really craving rice. With that thought he truned on his heel and walked towards the house, completly forgeting about Naruto and his quest for the red ball.

0-0-0

Naruto was brave, just like his daddy. Of this he was sure. He continued to try and reassure himself as he walked through the darkness of the abandoned portion of the Uchiha Compound. He wasn't scared of bugs, he wasn't scared of the dark. He wasn't afraid of sounds he couldn't explain, and he wasn't afraid of shadows that passed over his small body. He heard something snap behind him and he shrieked, taking off quickly into an abandoned building. Okay. Maybe he was afraid of unexplainable sounds, but none of those other things. As he moved through the dark building he kicked random trash away with his feet, searching the ground for the red ball.

"Where'd it go?" He asked himself, searching the ground with a keen eye. It couldn't have possibly gone this far into the abandoned area right? He didn't kick it that hard. He searched quietly, carefully stepping around rotted holes and over large portions of debris until his eye caught something in the corner. He grinned as he locked onto the red ball he was searching for. He let out a victory whoop, racing over to the ball before he skidded to a halt when he saw the gaping hole seperating him and the ball.

"How did that even happen?" He asked himself, looking for a way to get to the stupid ball.

"That dumb Sassque betta be happy I got his ball." He grumbled lowly as he caught sight of a long section of wood stretching from where the ball lay and a few feet from where he stood. He quickly walked over to the section, placing a foot on its surface and recoiling when he heard it creak under his weight. He took a few soothing breaths. He could do this. He was brave, just like his daddy. With that thought in mind he shut his eyes tight, placing his full weight on the wood and waiting for the worst.

When it didn't come he slowly allowed one eye to crack open and when realizing he was in fact alive he placed his other foot on the wooden plank as well. It creaked under his weight once more but offered no further resistance as he let out a relieved sigh. Now to get that ball.

He slowly sidestepped along the wooden plank, holding his breath as he neared closer to his goal. When reaching his destination he quickly snatched it up and tossed it to the other side of the abandoned room before moving to head back to the other side of the plank. He walked back slowly, ignoring the constant creaking under his feet and the rapid beating of his heart. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood about a foot from solid ground, taking a rather heavy step on the weak wood and feeling it crack beneath his feet.

He let out an ear-piercing shriek as he tumbled through the air, hand snapping out and grabbing hold of a piece of solid ground to cling to. He breathed heavily, holding himself up by the strength of his childish arm. Oh no, what was Daddy gonna say when he couldn't find him? Man, he was going to be in so much trouble.

"No." He whimpered to himself as he felt his fingers slipping.

"Help! Somebody help please! Somebody! Anybody!" Naruto screamed, trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart as he felt another of his fingers slip.

"Daddy! Please, help me Daddy!" He screeched, big fat tears streaming down his face as he tried to desperatly hold on with all his might. He let a yelp when he felt his hand finally slip and he was overcome with a strong falling sensation.

Suddenly he was yanked to a stop, something tugging against his cuff of his long sleeved shirt. He blinked the tears out of his eyes as he felt himself being slowly lifted from the dark hole. '_**Who...?**_' He thought as he was pulled up to his chest, placing both hands on the ground as he pulled himself from the hole...and coming face to face with a large auburn colored fox.

He blinked his blue eyes as he stared into the foxes dark eyes, heart skipping a bit at their close proximity.

"Um, thanks ." Naruto said, scooting away from the fox while avoiding the hole behind him. The fox continued to stare at him, its fluffly red tail with a white tip swishing lazily behind it. Then it bowed slowly, its head resting against the ground respectfully.

"_**It is my honor Kyuubi-sama.**_" With that said the fox quickly righted itself and took off, disappearing through the ruins of the abandoned Uchiha compound. Naruto watched it go in shock, hands slightly shaky from the entire encounter.

"K-Kyuubi-sama?"

0-0-0

Naruto walked back to the Main house, red ball in hand as he smirked triumphantly to hide the thoughts raging through his mind. That fox...why would it save him? Who was this Kyuubi person and why did that fox confuse Naruto for him? He supposed he should be thankful anyway, since he did save his life. He rolled his eyes when he noticed that Sasuke was not waiting for him but he shrugged it off. He was too tired to hate the older boy right now.

He walked through the door, walking into a room that he assumed was the kitchen if Sasuke sitting at the table eating onigiri was any indication. The older boy looked down at the blond boy his seat, smiling a little at his ruffled appearence.

"Wow, you're alive." Naruto scowled at that comment, narrowing his eyes at the dark-haired boy.

"Here's your ball." He said bitingly, chucking the ball at Sasuke and smiling when he nailed him in the face.

"Hey!" The other boy protested, rubbingthe sore spot on his face as Naruto shrugged and snatched a riceball and took a bit. Not as good as ramen but still pretty tasty.

"I don't like you." Sasuke said with a pout.

"So?" Naruto deadpanned.

"You're ugly."

"So?"

"You smell."

"So?"

"You pee the bed."

Naruto simply clucked his tongue,"So?"

"Ew." With that the boys sat in silence, munching calmly on rice. '_**If this is what playdates are like**_,' Naruto thought, '_**I'm not doing anymore for all the ramen in the world.**_'

A/N:This chapter was super long! Hopefully it makes up for the shortness of last chapter. Okay about the little field that Naruto and Sasuke play soccer in I don't think it actually exists on the Uchiha compound. I just took some liberties as a fanfiction writer and made it up because two year olds just don't go around playing in random parks by themselves so I gave the Uchihas a backyard/training ground. Also about the abandoned portion of the Uchiha compound, just used it to move along the story. Pretty sure it doesn't actually exist(well at least not during this time, maybe later on after the Uchiha Massacre). For some reason Naruto's R's sound like W's except for in the word Ramen, and I'm not entirely sure why that is. Don't hate me, I don't know how kids talk! I don't know anything about children! What the heck? This was supposed to be happpy and fluffy. What the frick happened to the fluff?! Ugh, whatever. I promise next xhapter will be so fluffly and sweet it'll be like you're swimming in cotton candy(that sounds uncomfortable)! Thanks for all the reviews favorites and follows you guys! I have 70 follows that's so frickin' awesome! I can't wait til I get to 100, and maybe 100 reviews and favorites as well. If that happened I think I'd explode with happiness. There would be confetti everywhere...anywho next time First Friend! Until next time!

-Watson


	7. First Friend

A/N:Decided to update 'cuz I'm starting another fanfic soon and I wanted to add another chapter to this story before I started another one. Don't worry I will still be writing for this story(I have so many plans for this story) but the chapters will just be spaced apart...kinda how they are now actually so you won't even notice the difference! Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer-Hmm, if I owned Naruto Hinata would have been the main heroine instead of Sakura, that or Sakura wouldn't have been so useless for so long.

Naruto swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet excitedly, a grin stretched out across his chubby cheeks. He was just so excited, his daddy was taking him to the park today. Going to the park wasn't anything particularly special he knew, he went there all the time with Kashi-nii and Jiraiya but it was the fact he was going with his daddy that made it so special. Daddy was always busy with his job being the Hokage(the most powerful ninja in the village) so Naruto didn't get to spend a lot of time with his father just playing anymore. Usually they would hang out together while his father worked on his paperwork and went to lunch together but there was only so much fun a five-year old could have with a swivel chair. So when his father told him they were going to the park together today he was so excited, now if only his daddy didn't walk so slow!

"Come on Daddy! Let's go!" The boy shouted eagerly, hopping up and down while tugging at his father's hand in an attempt to get him to move faster. Minato laughed at his son's antics, tousling his spiky blond locks.

"Calm down Naruto, the park's not going anywhere." He laughed, looking down at his son fondly while allowing him to pull him. His boy sure was growing fast, perhaps too fast for the blond Hokage's liking.

"I know that but we need to get in as much fun as possible before you go back to work!" The blond explained, straining to make his father move just a little faster.

Minato frowned at this statement, he really wasn't gone that much was he? He and Naruto did spend a lot of time together right? He thought back on it and notoced that most of the time they spent together was either in his office or spending lazy days at home, they didn't really do anything together. But it was his fault, it was that evil paperwork! Well no more of that he decided. He was going to start making more time for his son, now all he needed to do was figure out how to handle all of that paperwork.

"Ugh, Dad you really gotta lay off the ramen." Naruto grunted, pulling the Yondaime from his thoughts. He was a little hurt by his son's crack about his weight but grinned nonetheless, quickly snatching up his son and placing him on his shoulders.

"You calling me fat Naru-chan? That's not very nice." His father jokingly scolded while taking on a speedier pace.

"But it's true." The young boy deadpanned, placing his hands on his father's head to keep himself steady.

"That hurts Naruto. It really does."

0-0-0

"Let's go on the swings Daddy!" Naruto suggested, tugging on his father's hair when they finally reached the park. The young blond didn't know why but ever since his first trip to the park the swings have always been his favorite thing to play one.

Minato winced as his son gave his hair another sharp tug but smiled anyway(though it came out more as a grimace).

"Alright, I'm going." He laughed, steering he and his son in the direction of the favored play structure. Naruto bounced excitedly on his father's shoulders in anticipation, until the swings came into sight and earning a surprised stare from the young boy. Oddly enough his favorite play structure was already being played on. Naruto blinked his round eyes at the scene in front of him. A young girl with dark blue hair was sitting on one of the swings, staring at the ground with white pupil-less eyes and a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips. She was dressed in an all white kimono with out a flaw(which Naruto thought was strange since the seat of that swing was probably really dirty) and on her cheeks was a small rosy blush. Standing behind her was a woman with the same blue hair and strange white eyes as the girl, except her head was held high as she maintained an air of regality. She smiled fondly down at the young girl as she pushed her back and forth. She was dressed in a white kimono like the girl's but decorated with lavender flowers and a lavender silk sash wrapped around her waist. Naruto looked away from the pair and down at his father, tapping his hands against the blond man's skull.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are they playing on my swings?" Naruto asked seriously, looking down at his father with round blue eyes. Minato laughed at the question, shaking his head slightly.

"You don't own the park Naruto." The Hokage pointed out. His boy looked at him seriously, nodding his head.

"I know Daddy. Just the swings." Minato just shook his head as Naruto looked back at the two females with a quizzical glance.

"Who are they?" Naruto inquired. He needed to know the identities of the people who dared use his swings without asking first. Minato smiled coyly at the boy, finding his irratation slightly entertaining. Plus, maybe he could become friends with the young girl seeing as the whole 'Sassque Itchyha' thing didn't work out they way he hoped. Naruto really needed some friends his own age, Minato didn't really want his son spending all his time with his old master. Naruto had begun calling the white-haired man 'Pervy Sage' which Minato admittedly found hilarious but how did Naruto even know what a perv was? His son's innocence needed to be protected and if anyone was innocent it was the young girl swinging silently before them.

Naruto nodded in agreement, demanding he be placed down to which his father complied. He held out his hand out to the blond man who took it and led him over to the pair of females. When the woman saw them approaching she sent them a small smile while continuing to push the girl. Naruto looked up at the woman curiously. She reminded him of the queens his daddy read about in his story books. She was pretty, really pretty Naruto realized, so she must be the nice kind of queen instead of one of the evil ones.

"Hello Lady Hyuuga, it's nice to see you." Minato greeted the woman with a friendly smile. The woman nodded her head in recognition with a smile of her own.

"Hello Hokage-sama, always a pleasure." Naruto ignored the two adults talking above him, opting to instead watch the girl who had stopped swinging across from. Her gaze was fixed on the ground in front of her, before flickering up to meet his ocean blue eyes only for a moment before snapping back down. He cocked his head to the side in confusion, she sure was strange. Really quiet and kind of dark.

"I see you brought little Hinata with you." Minato stated, kneeling down so that he was at her level. The girl flinched back, looking at the Hokage with a wearly gaze.

"Hello Hinata-chan. Aren't you a lovely young girl? You look just like your mother." Minato said with a reassuring smile. Hinata's cheeks burned bright red as she sank farther away from the blond man. Naruto felt a slight pang of worry travel through his bady, she wasn't sick was she?

"T-t-thank you." She stuttered out, not looking up from the ground. Minato turned to Naruto, a wide grin one his face.

"Don't you think so Naruto?"

Naruto blinked for a moment, leaning forward to whisper in his father's ear.

"What does lovely mean?"

Minato had to hold back a laugh before whispering back to his son, "it kind of means cute."

Naruto looke from his father to Hinata. Was she cute? Well puppies were cute, and she did have big eyes like a puppy. She was small like a puppy too. Naruto nodded his head, he supposed she was cute.

"Yeah, she's cute." Naruto proclaimed proudly, grinning with a slight chuckle. The blue-haired girl blushed even darker, pushing herself back so that her back was pressed against the woman's knees. The woman looked down at the girl with sad eyes, petting her head softly.

"It's alright Hina-chan. They're not going to hurt you."

She looked back at the two blond, coughing into her hand slightly before speaking.

"I'm sorry, she just went through an oredeal-"

"I know." Minatoa cut her off with a reassuring smile. He knew all about the Kumo nin that had tried to kidnap Hinata for her eyes. He'd only recently finished with the negotiations that resulted in the death of Hizashi Hyuuga. Suddenly an idea struck the Yondaime, a grin curling onto his lips. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders and pushed him slightly towards Hinata.

"Why don't we let the kids together for a while so they can get better acquainted?" Minato suggested, much to his son's chargin.

"But Daddy I wanna play with you!" Naruto whined, tugging on his father's shirt sleeve. They were supposed to play together!

"I know Naruto, and we will play together I promise, but don't you want to play with Hinata for a little while?" Minato asked.

"No." He deadpanned.

"Why not?"

"B-because she's a girl, and girls are icky!" Naruto yelled, his cheeks becoming red with anger. Minato laughed at that statement, ruffling his son's blond hair.

"Sure you think that now but when you get older you'll change your mind." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly.

"No I won't. Girls are stupid." Minato just shook his head at his son's attitude.

"Just play with her for a little while okay? She really needs a friend and I know how good you are at making friends." Naruto seemed to contimplate it for a moment and Minato knew he'd won. For one so small Naruto sure had a big ego.

"Okay! I'll do it because it's my duty as future Hokage to make sure eberyone is happy!" The blond boy declared. Loudly. Into Minato's ear.

"Good boy, I'll be over there on that bench okay?"

Naruto simply nodded as his father walked away from him. Minato grinned to himself, this was a good idead. He could get Naruto a friend his own age and Hinata would be able to get over her shyness. Because if there was one thing Naruto wasn't, it was shy.

0-0-0

Naruto looked at Hinato with a curious gaze. She refused to look up from the ground even know, her swing now at a complete standstill. He shrugged, if she wasn't going to look up he just needed to get a little lower. He plopped down on his back, scooting backwards until his face was directly under Hinata's gaze. The young girl yelped slightly at his sudden appearence. He grinned up at her, placing his hands behind his head.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked, looking directly into her pupil-less white eyes. She blushed lightly at the direct eye contact but didn't look away.

"N-nothing." She said, finally breaking her gaze away from his.

"So who was that lady with you?" He inquired, cocking his head in slight confusion when she averted her gaze. Why wouldn't she look at him?

"M-my m-mother."

Naruto thought about that for a moment, looking towards the woman sitting next to his father on the bench. That was her mom huh? He supposed it made sense, they did look pretty similar after all. Naruto thought about his own mother, he'd never met her but his daddy told him stories about her sometimes.

"What's having mother like?" Hinata's eyes snapped back to his for the first time(voluntarily anyway) since they met. She was surprised by his question. She thought everyone had a mother.

"Uh, w-well, a mother i-is the p-person who t-takes care of you. She g-gets you d-dressed and s-spends time with you a-ands makes y-you food and makes y-you feel b-better when you're s-sad." Hinata explained, pushing her index fingers together in nervousness. Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"So it's like having a daddy but she's a girl?" Hinata blinked her white eyes at his logic but nodded in agreement anyway. Naruto nodded seriously, looking towards Hinata's mom once again. She really did remind him of a queen from his storybooks. And since she was a queen and Hinata was her daughter that made Hinata-

"Princess!" Naruto yelled, sitting up suddenly and nearly headbutting Hinata if she hadn't flinched away from the volume of his voice. He frowned slightly at that, he needed to remember to keep his voice down around this one.

"W-what?" She asked, looking at the blond boy in confusion.

"You're a princess, aren't you?" Naruto demanded, leaning a bit too close for the dark-haired girl's liking. Hinata leaned back a bit and thought for a moment. Her father was the head of the Hyuuga clan, so she was treated with much respect from her clan, which was sort of like royalty she supposed(not that she liked being treated that way).

"K-kind of-" She was cut off by Naruto's triumphant cry.

"Ha I knew it! Wow, I've never met a princess before, though I never thought they'd be as quiet as you." Naruto said offhandedly. Hinata looked away from the boy sadly, now he wouldn't like her because she was so quiet.

"W-was that m-man your f-father?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Naruto's face lit up at the mention of his daddy.

"Yup he sure is! He's the Hokage, the strongest ninja in all of Konoha!" The blond boasted, grinning widely at the girl. Her eyes widened at that statement, she thought her father was the strongest ninja in all of Konoha but to know there was someone stronger than him...wow.

"R-really?" She asked in slight awe, looking over to the blond man sitting beside her mother.

"Yeah, but one day I'm going to become even stronger than him and become the next Hokage!" He declared, striking a heroic pose. She looked back over to the blond boy with wide eyes. He grinned at her expression, chuckling a little.

"Believe it!" Hinata blushed a deep red as a small smile burst onto her face.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" He asked, looking at her closely with a seroius expression.

"What kind of game?" She asked, somewhat hestitantly. She wasn't sure if she liked the devious grin forming on his face.

Before she could so much as blink he lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. She landed with a dignified 'oof', slight pain erupting in her back as he loomed on top of her. He grinned down at the girl with a spark of mischeif in his eyes.

"Tag! You're it!" He said, scrambling to his feet and running away from her as fast as possible. She laid there for a moemnt in slight confusion and pain before she began giggling. She jumped to her feet and ran after Naruto, giggling all the way.

0-0-0

Minato was in the middle of a pleasent conversation with Lady Hyuuga when Naruto ran up to them, dragging a blushing Hinata by the hand behind him.

"Dad, can Hinata come over to our house sometime?" The blond boy asked excitedly, though his father noticed that his voice wasn't as loud as it usually was. Hinata's mother widened her eyes slighlty at the proposition(that or the dirt that was caked onto her daughter's outfit) but the Yondaime just smiled at his son, ruffling his son's hair.

"So I take it you took got along well?"

"Yeah, Hinata's amazing! I tackled her earlier and she didn't even cry like a regular girl would have and she's really good at hide-and-seek, she found me every time! And she likes bugs, she didn't scream when I put one that had like a million legs in her hair and she showed me this neat trick with her eyes. Show 'em Hime, show 'em!" Naruto urged, shaking the darkihaired girl's hand up and down erratically. Hinata nodded, stepping forward to give the two a better veiw of her eyes.

"B-byakugan!" The young girl cried, the veins around her eyes protruding from her head. Her mother smiled at her daughter, though she still seemed horrified by the activities that Naruto just described to her.

"Very good Hinata." Her mother praised her daughter.

"T-thank you."

"That's very impressive Hinata." Naruto jumped up and down excitedly.

"I know! She's the coolest person ever!"

Minato looked at his son with hurt eyes.

"Even cooler than me?" Naruto looked at his father silently for a moment as if he were contimplating answering him or not.

"Naruto? Say something! Naru-chan?!"

A/N: According to Naruto Hinata is way cooler than the Yondaime. Poor Minato. Anywho I decided I'm having trouble picking between some of the ideas that have been suggested to me for this fic. See I have the next two chapters planned out and I have a plan for the chapters after that to help move the story along but before I get to those I want some fluffy chapters in between so I would like you guys to vote on which idea you would like to see first. These are the options:

**First sick day**

**first time leaving naruto with a baby sitter**

**first nightmare**

**first time Naruto questions about why he doesn't have a mom**

**first 'time out' from being naughty**

**first present he wants to give to minato on his birthday**

**first nightmare**

**first day training with daddy**

**first snow day outside**

**first sugar rush**

**First sick day**

**first time leaving naruto with a baby sitter**

**first nightmare**

**First lost tooth**

So those are the options for some of the chapters that come after the next two chapters. So vote please so I don't have to choose! Alright so next time is First Bully! Until next time!

-Watson


	8. First Bully

A/N:*girlish squeal* I can't believe it! I got 22 reviews for last chapter! I'm so happy you can't even understand! And I have 89 followers and 64 favorites! You guys are so awesome! I feel so loved(if the overuse of exclimation points is any indication). Moving away from crazy happy authoress here are the results so far for the chapter ideas:

**First sick day(3)**

**first time leaving naruto with a baby sitter(4)**

**first time Naruto questions about why he doesn't have a mom(3)**

**first 'time out' from being naughty(1)**

**first present he wants to give to minato on his birthday(1)**

**first nightmare**

**first day training with daddy(3)**

**first snow day outside(1)**

**first sugar rush(2)**

**First lost tooth(1)**

Also it has been pointed out to me that I listed some of the options twice from the last chapter and yeah, I realized that shortly after I posted the chapter but I'm too lazy to change it(which should be the first you learn about me:I'm lazy) so I fixed it in this chapter. I also want to thank **The gangsta of love **and **Guest**(sorry I can't give you proper credit man but you didn't leave me a name) for the chapter ideas, they are really apprieciated(again, I can't spell). So far it seems that First babysitter is going to win so if you want your favored chapter idea to go first you have to vote! I was going to say something else but I can't remember right now so I guess just enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer:*whispers to someone offscreen* Do I really have to? *sighs* Fine. *looks back to audience* I don't own Naruto. *stomps offstage* I hope you're happy!

First Bully

Humming quietly to herself Hinata sat underneath the shade of a large tree, playing absentmindedly with a blade of grass. She rested her head against the rough bark of the tree as she soaked in its much needed shade for the moment.

She was tired, hot, and sticky with her own sweat from running around with Naruto in the hot summer sun. The blond had run off somewhere to do something she wasn't sure of so he could allow her to rest for a few moments. Her parents had allowed her to accompany Naruto to the park since they felt that having their daughter being friends with the son of the Hokage would better help with the Hyuuga's social standing. Hinata, however, didn't care about that. She just liked spending time with the loud blond. He was so different than anyone she'd ever met.

The Hyuuga prided themselves on their ability to mask their emotions and keep themselves cold around others. It's what made them such great ninjas, the ability to keep themselves emotionless. But Naruto, he was fueled by his emotions. He yelled when he was mad, laughed when he was happy, she'd seen him cry a few times out of frustration when he thought no one was looking and she found it...fascinating. She'd never seen someone who wore their heart so plainly on their sleeve and she liked it. Not to mention those dazzling blue eyes that sparkled every time he smiled and that yellowish blond hair that looked soft to the touch...

She found herself smiling slightly at that thought, a faint blush dusting her pale cheeks. She shook her head furiously, clutching the hem of her short-sleeved shirt in a white knuckled grasp. She shouldn't be thinking such things! Naruto was her friend-her best friend! She was pulled from embarrassing thoughts by someone calling out to her.

"Hey you!"

She looked up towards the source of the voice, detatching her hands from her shirt.

It was a boy. Well, three to be exact. They all looked about a year older than her, around the same age as her nii-san. The one who had spoken seemed to be the one in the center, a small angry frown placed on his lips. His hair was rust colored, just long enough to put into a ponytail that ended at the nape of his neck. He was sending her such an intense glare that Hinata couldn't help but shrink up under his gaze. She always was unsettled around strangers and the look he was giving her wasn't helping much.

"Y-yes?" She asked, flinching a bit at her stutter. She was trying to grow out of it but so far no such luck. She at least managed to get rid of it when she spoke to those close to her, but it always came back when her was flustered or nervous.

The two boys behind the leader snickered at her, causing a fiery blush to erupt across her face in embarrassment. The leader even laughed at her, his angry frown morphing into an amused sneer.

"You're a Hyuuga aren't you? Just like that jerk Neji?" The rust-haired boy asked her, crossing his arms over his chest. She blinked at that, these boys knew her cousin?

"You know my nii-san?"

The leader laughed again, elbowing one of his companions goodnaturedly.

"See I told you, all those freaks have those eyes." Hinata froze at that. Freak? She reached for her eye, placing her fingers just under her right one. She was raised to believe her eyes were something to be proud of, her families treasured bloodline. They didn't make her a freak. Did they?

"That Neji, thinks he's so great. Some kind of prodigy. Maybe roughing you up a bit will knock him down a few pegs." He said, he and the other two boys advancing on her. She didn't have enough time to react before her arms were seized and she was lifted off the ground forcefully. She kicked her legs wildly, trying to break free.

"P-please, l-let me g-go!" She said, struggling against the two boys holds.

"Why sh-sh-should I?" The leader asked with an evil grin. She kicked wildly, she didn't like being restrained like this. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing for she accidentaly placing a hard kick to the rust-haired boy's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to stutter out an apology.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry! I d-didn't mean-" The older boy cut her off with a fierce glare, straightening himself and latching onto the front of her shirt.

"You know I don't usually hit girls but I think for you I'll make an exception." He growled, lifting his fist in preparation. Hinata whimpered slightly, shutting her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see the blow coming. It never came.

She felt something tug at the front of her shirt and a pained grunt followed by a hollow thud. She opened her lavender-tinted eyes, taking on the sight before her.

Naruto sat on the older boy's chest, his fists grasping the front of the boy's shirt. He galred down at him, his face a mask of rage.

"What do you think you're doing to Hina-hime?" He growled out, bringing his face dangerously close to the rust-haired boy's.

"What's it to you shrimp?" The other boy bit back, sending his own glare Naruto's way. The blond boy's glare hardened as he lifted his knee and smashed it against the older boy's chest. He gasped, breath fleeing from his lungs.

"No one hurts my best friend." Naruto stated, lifting himself from the boy's chest.

"Now get out of here before I really hurt you." The blond said, sending the boy a shooing motion.

"Who do you think you are?" The older boy asked, regaining his breath as he clamored to his feet. Naruto smirked at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Future Hokage!" He exclaimed with a smug grin.

"You're the Hokage's son."

Naruto pouted, "Well, yeah but that's not all I am."

"You think you're so great because your dad's the Hokage? I'll teach you a lesson brat." With that being said the older boy charged at Naruto. The blond quickly hopped out of the way, holding out his foot and watching as the other foolishly tripped over it. He tumbled to the ground, face scrapping painfully against the ground. He pushed himself from the dirt, turning to glare at his friends.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!" He yelled, breaking the other two from their stupor. They dropped Hinata haphazardly to the ground as they moved towards Naruto with malicious intent.

"What? Three against one isn't very fair." Naruto stated just as he was tackled to the ground by the other two boys. Hinata watched helplessly as the older boy walked over to the blond, sneering down at him.

"Not so tough now are you?" He asked, delivering a hard punch to Naruto's abdomen. Hinata watched in horror as the three boys continue their assault on her best friend, white eyes wide in shock. _**What are you doing?**_ A voice in her mind demanded that sounded suspiciously like Naruto. _** He risked his neck for you and you're watching him get pummeled! Get up and do something!**_

The voice was right, Naruto was always helping her no matter what is was. He was always there for her, he didn't care she was shy or quiet. He didn't try to change her and when she messed up he helped her get better. He liked her for who she was. What kind of a friend was she, sitting here letting him get hurt? She narrowed her eyes, pulling herself to her feet. She ran over to the pile of boys, holding her hands open before striking.

She may not be as good as her cousin when it came to Juuken but she remembered where many pressure points were on the body and with the precision of a surgeon she delivered blow after blow to the three older boys assaulting her best friend.

She huffed slightly as the three fell to the ground in an unmoving pile, her glare slowly fading. She looked down at her hands as a slight smile curled onto her lips. She did it...she really did it! She helped Naruto!

"I-I did it." She whispered to herself in slight disbelief. She heard a slight groan from behind her and she was pulled from her thoughts. She forgot Naruto! She quickly whipped around, kneeling beside her friend.

He had purpling bruises on his cheeks, his right eye slightly swollen and his lip busted with blood caked around the wound.

"N-naruto are you okay?" She asked, helping her friend sit up as he rubbed his head. He grinned up at her, absentmindedly licking the blood from his split lip.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Those guys could never hurt someone like me. I'm too awesome. But are you okay? Did those guys hurt you before I got here?" He asked, searching his friend for any injuries. She smiled weakly at that. He'd just gotten hurt because of her and he was worried if she had any injuries. She couldn't help the tears that gathered at the edges of her eyes, wiping them away quickly with the back of her hand.

"Gah! No, please don't do that! Don't cry Hinata!" Naruto begged, waving his hands erractically above his head. He wasn't prepared for this!

"I-I can't help it. Y-you g-got hurt because o-of m-me!" She cried, wiping her eyes as a steady stream of tears flowed down her face. She didn't want Naruto to think she was weak, and she was making a complete fool out of herself. She felt her breath hitch as the blond boy grabbed her sleeve and tugged forcefully, pulling her into a hug.

"I-It's okay Hime. J-just stop crying okay? Besides I couldn't let those guys beat up my best friend right?" Naruto said somewhat awkwardly as he patted her back soothingly. He wasn't entirely sure how to comfort a crying girl. Hinata was the first girl he'd ever really talked to and she almost never cried. Man, this was awkward.

Hinata smiled into her best friend's shoulder as she gripped the back of his shirt in a tight hug. They stayed there in silence for a moment before a thought struck Hinata.

"H-hey, Naruto. Where'd y-you go earlier?" She asked, pulling away from her friend and wiping her lavender-tinted eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, well you said you were hot so I thought what better way to cool off than ice cream? So I ran over to the nearest ice cream shop and then I remembered that I didn't have any money so then I came back here." He explained with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment. She giggled at his explaination, that was definantly something Naruto would do.

"L-let's go back to my house. Then I c-can patch y-you up." Hinata suggested, standing up and pulling her friend up with her. He grinned at the blue haired girl, throwing an arm around her neck to steady himself(not noticing the slight blush on his best friend's face).

"Alright! Let's go! You have ice cream at your house right Hinata?"

A/N:Eh, not my best chapter but it's alright I guess. I don't really know much about bullies (which is probably something I should be happy about). Those three were also just nameless people I came up with to act as bullies and they won't be appearing again if you were wondering. I hope you guys enjoyed it at least. I had an alternate ending to this chapter where Minato goes to pick up Naruto and he sees him covered in bandages like a mummy but I cut it. It just felt kind of awkward and I didn't like it. I might make it an omake later but I dunno. Anywho, thanks for all the faves, follows, and reveiws and don't forget to vote for which chapter idea you want first but next time will definantly be First Day and the introduction of the rest of the rookie 9! Until next time!

-Watson


	9. First day Part 1

A/N:Hey guys. Decided to post a chapter cuz' I haven't put one up in a few days, not because I was busy but because I was reading Naruto family fanfics to get in the writing spirit. I like reading about the Akatsuki as a family, it's so cute but there are not enough. It saddens me, it really does.

Disclaimer:Hmm. Naruto? Mine? Yeeeaaah, no.

First Day

Minato pulled a brush through his son's unruly blond hair, pouting slightly to himself. Today was Naruto's first day of school and Minato knew he should be happy about it but he wasn't. His little Naru-chan was growing up and he wasn't ready!

"Dad! I look fine!" His seven year old son growled lightly, shoving his father away lightly. He stood up from the floor and straightened his black shirt with a red spiral in the center. Minato sighed and fixed his son's khaki shorts so that they were straight(A/N:I still have this problem at 16 years old. Can't put my pants on straight) and placed the brush beside himself on the bed.

"I know Naru-chan but I'm worried. What if you don't make any friends?" The Yondaime asked, placing his hand on the boy's head. Naruto looked up at his father through his yellow hair, giving his father a reassuring smile that reminded the blond man of his deceased wife.

"I have Hinata-Hime Dad." Minato nodded at this, that was true. His son and the Hyuuga heiress had become the best of friends over the years.

"What if you don't do well in your classes?" Naruto scoffed lightly at that question, pulling his father's hand from his head.

"Yeah right. The Hokage can't be a slacker." He said simply, dropping the blond man's hand from his grasp. Minato's pout deepened as he looked at his son before conveying the last of his fears to the boy.

"What if you forget about me?"

"It's seven hours Dad. Not seven years."

0-0-0

Naruto bounced lightly up and down on the balls of his feet in the way he tended to do, excitement bubbling up in his belly and threatening to spill over. He giggled giddily while attempting to cover it up with the palm of his mouth and holding onto his father's hand with the other one. He noticed his father giving him a look that seemed to be a mixture of confusion and fondness but Naruto brushed it aside. He was just so excited for his very first day at the Academy! Pretty soon his Daddy was going to start training him and he would be that much closer to his dream of being Hokage. Yes, it was indeed an exciting prospect. Of course he'd have to finish the Academy first but why pay attention to details as small as those?

When the Academy building finally came into sight he felt the excitement in his stomach completely spill over as he nearly ran towards the building in anticipation. The only thing that held him back was his father's hand still firmly gripped over his own, reminding him to behave if only for a few more minutes. Minato kneeled down beside his son, placing his hands on his shoulders and looking right into his baby blue eyes.

"Alright Naruto you know the drill. Pay attention to the teacher and take good notes because you never know what will show up on a test. Take care of Hinata since she's your best friend, you guys have to watch out for each other. Don't pull any pranks even if what the teacher's saying is boring." The Yondaime added quickly when he saw his son's mouth open for rebuttal. Naruto shut his mouth in response, a pout forming across his lips.

"You set fire to the Pervy Sage's hair once and you're labeled for life." The child muttered under his breath, earning a smile from his father.

"Alright, here's your lunch. Make sure you eat all of it, including the vegetables." Minato handed the boy his bento, which Naruto accepted with dissatisfaction at the thought of eating his vegetables. Ramen was so much better, but his father maintained the idea of a balanced diet for some crazy reason. The blond man looked at his son, a slighty sad yet nostalgic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay! Give me a hug and you can be on your way." He commanded, holding open his arms for his son to run into. Naruto latched himself onto his father, quickly giving him a strong squeeze before attempting to pull away and run towards the school only to be held back by a pair of strong arms. Naruto looked up at his father with slight confusion and annoyance, a blush creeping across his face when catching sight of all the staring faces directed at him and his Dad.

"Dad, people are staring." He commented, wiggling in an attempt to break free from the hold.

"Let 'em stare."

"Dad!"

"Fine, just go learn something already." Minato said, giving his son a pat on the back and sending him on his way. Naruto grinned, shouting a goodbye over his shoulder as he raced towards the Academy. Minato stared at his son's retreacting back, a watery smile curling onto his lips.

"They grow up so fast." He said, wiping at the proud tears shining in his eyes.

"Awwww!" Minato jumped at the collective coo by the villagers around him, all looking at him with hearts in their eyes(even some of the men). He laughed nervously, placing his hand on the back his neck sheepishly.

0-0-0

Naruto ran down the halls of the Ninja Academy, earning a reprimand from one of the teachers but allowed off the hook just this once. He found his classroom rather quickly, peaking his head around the corner to check out the competition.

The room was abuzz with children excitedly chatting amongst themselves, eyes sparking with undisguised anticipation. Naruto grinned as he caught of a familar head of bluish black hair, her fingers pressed together in a nervous manner while she searched the room for anyone familiar.

"Hime!" Naruto called out, waving his hand erratically over his head to gain the attention of his best friend. The Hyuuga heiress jumped slightly then smiled at the sight of the blond boy, waving at him from her seat at the back of the room. At Naruto's loud decleration many heads turned to look at the source of the voice, gasping when they realized who it was. The Hokage's son ignored everyone else as he walked over to his friend, unnoticing of the whispers that followed him as he went.

"Hey Hinata! Aren't you excited for the first day of school?" Naruto asked the blue haired girl, taking a seat beside her.

She nodded, "Yes, and you?"

He beamed before rambling to his friend about all the reasons why he was excited to start his education as a ninja. As the blond went on and on Hinata listened to him with complete interest, a small shy smile placed on her lips and a light blush blooming on her face. The two were pulled from their(rather one-sided) conversation, however, by a collective hush that fell across the classroom. Curious, the two children looked towards the source of the sudden silence.

There in the doorway was a boy with a head of dark hair and matching dark eyes, watching the room with a cool and level gaze. He was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with a high collar, the red and white fan that would normally adorn the back missing, and a pair of white shorts with his hands shoved into his pockets. His face was a mask of emotionlessness, blank as he walked into the room while searching the room for a seat.

"Hey isn't that...?"

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha. I can't believe they let him enroll here after what his family did."

"He's a traitor just like the rest of them."

If Sasuke noticed any of the comments thrown in his direction he didn't show it, simply taking a seat at the front of the class silently. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the comments around him, feeling his hands clench into fists. The blond knew perfectly well what had occured between the village and the Uchiha Clan. He knew about the coup d'état the Uchiha Clan planned and nearly succeeded in only a few months ago. He knew that the only survivors of the coup were Sasuke, his brother, and one of their cousins who was away on a misson when the coup had taken place. What he didn't know, however, was the prejudice the Uchiha was facing. That is, until now. What the Uchiha did was wrong he knew, but he also knew that Sasuke and the other survivors were innocent of the crimes of the coup and had suffered enough for the mistakes of their fallen clansmen by having their Clan status ripped away from them.

Hinata peeled her saddened gaze away from the Uchiha to look at her best friend. His eyes stared at Sasuke unblinking as he seemed to be attempting to solve a particularly hard puzzle. She watched him curiously, her head cocked to the side slightly before the teacher walked into the room and demanded silence.

The teacher was relatively young, early twenties at least, with light brown hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail and a horizontal scar cut across his nose. He looked out across the classroom, a small smile streching out across his face at the sight of all the excited faces around him. He clapped his hands together to gain their attention, a hush coming across all the children. At the sight of his teacher Naruto felt his excitement double(if that was even possible), leaning forward in his seat in anticipation.

"Alright class, settle down. My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your instructor for your time here at the Academy as well my associate Mizuki." Iruka gestured to a man with chin length white hair and green eyes sitting in the corner. The man, Mizuki, smiled sweetly, waving politely at the students before Iruka continued.

"Okay, why don't we go around the room and say a few things about ourselves? Why don't you start?" Iruka asked, pointing directly at Sasuke.

All of a sudden everyone's attention was on the dark haired boy, waiting for him to introduce himself to the group. He seemed stunned for a moment and unsure of himself. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat slightly before looking at Iruka with the same blank expression he wore when he entered the room.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, turning his head to avoid eye contact.

"You know, the basics. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams for the future." The teacher supplied happily. The boy nodded his head, thinking for a moment before answering.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha-"

"No duh, traitor." Someone shouted from the back of the room, earning a glare from Iruka.

"Quiet, please continue Sasuke." The man encouraged the boy with a reassuring smile. Sasuke looked at Iruka, looking even more unsure of himself than before. For a moment Naruto wondered what happened to the loud, if slightly jerk-y, kid he used to have playdates with went.

"...I like tomatoes and my brother and cousin. I dislike sweets and loud things. My hobbies...taking walks I guess. My dream for the future is...to become a strong, and loyal shinobi to the leaf village."

His last statement earned some scoffs of disbelief that caused Naruto to glare back at the people who thought it was okay to laugh at another person's dreams. Iruka seemed to agree with Naruto's sentiment as he glared over at the back of the room, threatening a detention to anyone who so much as spoke out of turn one more time.

"Okay, you next please." The brown haired teacher pointed down the row to a girl with light pink hair the color of a sakura blosom, her bangs nearly falling into her bright green eyes. She blushed slightly as everyone's eyes turned to her, her pale skin lighting up with a soft pink hue in her cheeks.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my family and anko dumplings. I don't like spicy foods. My hobby is playing trivia games and my dream is to become the first person in my family to become a kunoichi." The next person to speak was a bleach blond haired girl with soft sky blue eyes and a confident smile.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers, shopping, and sweet things. I don't like cloudy days or obnoixious things. My hobby is shopping and I dream about one day taking over my families flower shop."

Iruka nodded with approval, pointing down the row to a boy with short, spiky light brown hair and chubby cheeks. He blinked his deep brown eyes, digging a hand into his bag of barbaque chips before speaking.

"My name's Chouji Akamichi. I like barbaque pork, chips, barbeque are the best, and food all together really. I don't like diets. My hobby is buying and eating snacks and my dream is to become head of my clan someday."

Next to speak was a boy with dark brown, spiky hair and twin red triangles painted onto his cheeks. He smirked when he was called upon, showing of his sharper than normal canine teeth.

"Name's Kiba Inuzuka and I like helping my sister Hana out at vet clinic and spending time with the nin-dogs. I don't like cleaning up after those bastards but I gotta or else my ma would chew my head off. My hobby is walking the ninken and my dream is to become the world's best tracker nin."

Iruka didn't seem to appriciate the use of foul language but he let it slide, deciding instead to move on to another boy. This one wore a hood over his head with a high collored shirt that blocked out the bottom part of his face and dark sunglasses over his eyes. The only thing you could see was his pale, skin and his dark eyebrows, indicating his dark hair color.

"Shino Aburame. I like...bugs. I dislike ignorant people who don't look where they're stepping. My hobby is collecting different species of instects and cataloging them. My dream is to become the head of my clan."

Naruto felt like banging his head against his desk. Repeatedly. He could feel his previous excitement melting from his body. Why was this taking so long?! He wanted to learn about being a ninja, not about his classmates. He sighed, laying his head on his desk. This day wasn't turning out how he wanted.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long but my inspiration kind of flew out the window like an ex-boyfriend's stuff. I'm gonna break up first day into two chapters because I do what I want. I wanted to get all the boring intros out of the way. Um, yeah...so here's the tally so far.

**First sick day(3)**

**first time leaving naruto with a baby sitter(4)**

**first time Naruto questions about why he doesn't have a mom(3)**

**first 'time out' from being naughty(1)**

**first present he wants to give to minato on his birthday(1)**

**first nightmare**

**first day training with daddy(4)**

**first snow day outside(1)**

**first sugar rush(3)**

**First lost tooth(2)**

Don't forget to vote. Next time will be First Day:Part 2! Until then!


End file.
